The inventive concept relates generally to electronic data processing systems. More particularly, certain embodiments relate to electronic data processing systems performing read-ahead operations with variable sized data, and certain other embodiments relate to methods of operating the electronic data processing systems.
Most electronic data processing systems include multiple memory devices with different operating characteristics. These memory devices may include, for instance, one or more nonvolatile memory devices capable of storing relatively large amounts of data, and one or more volatile memory devices providing relatively fast data access.
During typical operation of such systems, data may be prefetched from a nonvolatile memory device to a volatile memory device to allow efficient access to the data in subsequent operations. In general, an operation that prefetches data from one memory to another memory for subsequent access can be referred to as a read-ahead operation.